With Me
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Based on episode 5x04. Becker's feelings on when he almost loses Jess. One-shot song-fic. song With Me by Sum 41xx


**Hello! It's me, Rosexscarlet! Sorry I haven't been on in ages but I've just finished my first lot of GCSEs! Let's hope I did alright. I have a whole load of fanfics spinning around in my head and I can't wait to finally get them out. Anyway, here is a one-shot based on Becker and Jess during 5x04, hope you enjoy!**

**With Me**

Becker ran across the loading bay, his boots pounding against the cold concrete floor. He had to get the adrenaline to Jess as soon as possible or she wouldn't make it. He shuddered at the thought. To go through work, no, through life without Jess, it was just unbearable. None of her cute rambling or dazzling smiles or even those bloody ridiculous high heels she always wore.

_I don't want this moment to ever end,  
>Where everything's nothing without you.<br>I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>

Just that one thought sent an unbearable pain searing through Becker's chest and that was enough to push his legs faster. He burst through the doors and knelt down next to the pale, limp body of Jess. It hurt so much to see her in this condition, his eyes began to fill with small tears. He would **not** lose Jess.__

_Through it all, I've made my mistakes.  
>I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.<em>

Emily and Abby held onto Jess like she was a lifeline while Connor and Matt stood to the side, both holding their breath as Becker gently pressed the needle into her leg. None of them could bear to lose Jess, she was the one that made them all smile even after the hardest of anomaly alerts. She even made Lester smile, she was like their own personal sun beaming down on all of them.__

_I want you to know,  
>With everything I won't let this go.<br>These words are my heart and soul.  
>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<br>As I bleed my heart out to show,  
>And I won't let go.<em>

Becker counted down from five, each number a prayer that she would pull through this and he could see her smile again. That smile, it sent his head spinning and his heart practically leaping out of his chest. He slowly removed the needle from the soft, creamy skin of her slender leg and held her freezing cold hand like his life depended on it. Then they waited.

_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,  
>And pieces of memories fall to the ground.<br>I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>

Time seemed to stand still as they all watched Jess, looking for any movement, any sign that she was ok. Becker's heart slowly began to shatter in to a million pieces. All the things he had to tell her, how much she meant to him, how he was nothing without her, how he couldn't survive without her.__

_All the streets, where I walked alone,  
>With nowhere to go, have come to an end.<em>

Abby's voice broke through the tense feeling looming over them all.

"Her pulse is getting stronger," she said, relief flooding her voice. The air suddenly became clear and everyone released the breath they had been holding, even Becker who didn't even remember holding his breath.

_I want you to know,  
>With everything I won't let this go.<br>These words are my heart and soul.  
>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<br>As I bleed my heart out to show,  
>And I won't let go.<em>

Jess began to let out small, gentle coughs and opened her eyes. Becker stared into those glorious azure blue eyes and was once again completely stunned, but he didn't care at that moment. He was so full of relief his entire body felt as if it were on fire. It took everything he had not to pull her into his arms right there and then and never let go. He would have too if it wasn't for the others who stood around Jess grinning like idiots.__

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
>When you don't know what you're looking to find. In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,<br>When you just never know what you will find._

Jess smiled warmly at him and it was as if the whole world had just been turned upside down. How on earth had he ever lived before Jess and her glorious smile? And for that one moment it like it was just them, no anomalies, no soldiers, no ARC, just them and it filled Becker with a warm, tingling happy feeling.__

_I don't want this moment to ever end,  
>Where everything's nothing without you.<em>

It was Emily's sigh of relief that snapped Becker out his daze. He looked at the others and hoped that no one had noticed him in his small moment of joy. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to the others.

"I'm um...I'm going to... going to do some security stuff."

And with that he let go of Jess's hand and walked briskly out of the panic room, completely missing the look he got from both Emily and Abby who then looked at each other and smiled knowingly._  
><em>

_I want you to know,  
>With everything I won't let this go.<br>These words are my heart and soul.  
>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<br>As I bleed my heart out to show,  
>And I won't let go.<em>

Becker leant against the cold concrete wall and let a large sigh escape his lips and his body relax until it felt all but boneless. He squeezed his right hand into a tight fist, already missing the delicious warmth that radiated from Jess's soft hand that had clasped his only moments ago. It was then that it was all finally clear. All the dizziness and stunned silences whenever her saw her smile or heard her sweet laugh that was like the soft ring of a bell to his ears.

_I want you to know,  
>With everything I won't let this go.<br>These words are my heart and soul.  
>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<br>As I bleed my heart out to show,  
>And I won't let go<em>

After all this time how could he have been so blind? It seemed so obvious now that he knew what it was like to almost lose her. But he would never let her be put in harm's way ever again because if he lost her he was sure that he would never be able to survive, because he, Captain Hilary Becker, was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Jessica Parker.

**The End**

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I really want to hear your opinions. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to read my stories. Well, until next time...**

**RoseXScarlet xx**__


End file.
